Patriot Rising
by S.S. Chandelier
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang seorang Ranger Cora dalam perjalanannya menjadi patriot pembela bangsanya. Fan Fiction ini adalah Fan Fiction bersambung kedua yang saya buat. Semoga para pembaca bisa menikmatinya, berhubung saya pemula disini.
1. Prologue and Verse 1

Prologue

Sebuah masa yang kacau

Perang dimana-mana tanpa henti

Tiga bangsa dalam perseteruan abadi

Dalam perseteruan itu, bagaimanapun, terjadi pula banyak hal menarik... hal-hal yang nantinya akan mengubah masa depan ketiga bangsa...

Dan sekarang, tirai akan dibuka oleh datangnya seorang Cora ke planet Novus.

Kedatangan yang nantinya membawa kebahagiaan, haru, kejayaan, dan kehancuran.

Kedatangan dari seorang Ranger muda yang hidup sendirian di Planet Cora.

Inilah kisahnya.

Verse 1, Arrival

"*piip...piip* Em... hem...?" Suara itu terdengar dari seorang pemuda berambut biru sebahu, yang tengah duduk didalam sebuah ruangan dalam salah satu pesawat luar angkasa, pesawat yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan para pejuang baru ke medan perang.

Pesawat ini, berasal dari Planet Cora, dan menuju medan perang, Planet Novus.

Pemuda itu melihat ke layar jurnal elektroniknya, dan menemukan sebuah pesan baru.

"Ini... pesan misi pertama..." gumam pemuda itu. Ia membacanya, dan menemukan instruksi untuk tugas pelatihan pertamanya setelah ia mendarat di Cora Headquarters nantinya.

"Jadi sebagai Ranger... aku akan diberikan pilihan senjata, Bow atau Gun, dan akan diberikan amunisi juga... dan tugas pertamaku... adalah membasmi monster bernama Flem yang dikatakan mengeluarkan gas berbahaya yang mampu merusak bangunan markas." gumam pemuda itu sambil mencatatnya baik-baik kedalam ingatannya.

"Hei! Boleh duduk disini...?" suara seorang gadis terdengar dari samping pemuda itu, yang menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis manis dan anggun berambut putih sepinggang. Pemuda itu melihat kursi disampingnya kosong.

"Ah, tentu saja, nona, silahkan." kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum, gadis itu pun lalu duduk.

"Namaku Mina, Mina Reisha Arkbird. Kau...?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku Sheizan... Sheizan Skyline Chandelier..." jawab sang pemuda.

"Wah... nama yang unik... Sheizan..." Mina sedikit terbengong mendengar nama itu.

"Namamu juga unik... Arkbird...? Itu nama salah satu Mothership Cora, kan?" tanya Sheizan, yang melihat gadis itu sepertinya seumuran dengannya dan mulai santai.

"Ah... iya... ayahku penggemar hal-hal demikian... jadi ia memberiku nama itu... jelek ya..." ujar Mina yang mukanya memerah karena malu.

"Ah, tidak kok, itu nama yang bagus." jawab Sheizan sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua sedikit berbincang-bincang, dan mereka saling menemukan apa yang masing-masing dari mereka lakukan.

"Hoo, jadi kau seorang Ranger?" tanya Mina penuh keingintahuan.

"Yaa... begitulah... kau sendiri seorang Spiritualist ya?" tanya Sheizan, yang dijawab dengan anggukan Mina.

"Hee, ingin menjadi Grazier seperti kebanyakan orang, ya?" tanya Sheizan lagi, yang lalu dijawab dengan gelengan Mina.

"Aku... ingin menjadi seorang Dark Priest... Aku ingin punya kekuatan yang juga bisa membantu orang-orang daripada hanya kekuatan menghancurkan..." jawab Mina dengan senyum keyakinan. Sheizan melihatnya dan memikirkan impiannya; menjadi seorang Adventurer.

"Kalau kau sendiri mau menjadi apa, Shei? Kupanggil Shei tak apa?" tanya Mina.

"Ahaha, tak apa... aku... ingin menjadi seorang Adventurer. Aku mengagumi para Adventurer sejak dulu, mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak terlalu dianggap, namun berjasa besar dalam perang..." jawab Sheizan, yang juga tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu... kenapa tidak menjadi Stealer...? Mereka jauh lebih jarang, kan?" tanya Mina.

"Ah... para Stealer... aku pernah memikirkan seperti itu... tapi kurasa aku jenis orang yang suka menyerang dari jarak yang jauh sekali... bukan jenis orang yang mengacaukan musuh dengan teknik-tekniknya." Mina mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Sheizan.

"Oh iya, kau ingin jadi Dark Priest dari apa...?" tanya Sheizan.

"Tapi kau beritahu dulu mau jadi Adventurer dari apa! Hihi!" ujar Mina.

"Adventurer kan hanya dari Archer..." jawaban Sheizan membuat Mina sedikit shock dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Ah... aku lupa... ahahahahaha! Baiklah... akan kuberitahu..." Mina menghela nafas sebentar.

"Aku ingin jadi Dark Priest dari Summoner... aku ingin membantu orang-orang dengan Inanna dan Paimon... " jawab Mina dengan penuh keyakinan.

Mereka berdua bicara dengan senang, mengobrol tentang apa yang mungkin mereka temukan nanti setelah sampai di Novus, di Headquarters. Banyak hal lain yang mereka bicarakan, tentang Bellato dan Accretia yang selama ini hanya mereka lihat di layar, tentang Chip War, tentang dataran-dataran baru yang belum terjelajahi; Ether, yang katanya melayang di angkasa dan berwarna putih bagaikan surga; Elan, yang dirumorkan memiliki berbagai monster kuat, mulai dari yang seukuran serangga hingga yang lebih besar dari MAU milik Bellato.

Saat mereka berbicara, bagaimanapun...

"*ting* PERHATIAN PARA PENUMPANG SEKALIAN, DIHARAP BERLINDUNG!" suara pengumuman menggema di seluruh pesawat, menimbulkan kepanikan di pesawat raksasa yang dipakai untuk mengirimkan pasukan tersebut.

"Ap... ada apa?" Mina bertanya sambil bergetar, orang-orang disekitar mereka belarian, Sheizan lantas menggenggam tangan Mina.

"Entahlah... *BLAAAMM!!!!!* Hua! Guncangan apa itu...?" pesawat itu terguncang, terkena serangan entah dari mana.

"Sial, Mina, ayo, kita cari tempat perlindungan!" Mina yang masih kaget, ditarik oleh Sheizan menjauhi suara ledakan tadi.

Mereka berdua berjalan jauh, cukup jauh dari tempat mereka semula, namun tidak menemukan tempat untuk berlindung.

"Ini... kelihatannya kita diserang... Mina...?" Sheizan melihat kebelakang, dan baru sadar kalau Mina sudah tidak ada.

"Mina!" seru Sheizan, yang berjalan sambil menengok ke segala arah untuk mencari Mina.

"Shei!" Sheizan menoleh, suara Mina sedikit tenggelam dalam kepanikan para penumpang. Dalam keributan, Sheizan menemukan Mina dan lantas menariknya dekat dengannya, bahkan, terlalu dekat.

"Ah... maaf... terlalu dekat..." wajah Sheizan memerah, namun Mina sepertinya linglung.

"Mina, Mina? Kau tak apa...?" tanya Sheizan lagi.

"Ah...ah...? Iya... Shei... aku tak apa." Mina juga tampaknya mulai sadar kembali.

"Ah, ayo kesana!" Sheizan menarik Mina ke sebuah celah kecil yang cukup gelap di dinding ruangan itu. *DUARR!!* sebuah ledakan lain terjadi pada pesawat itu.

"Mina, pegangan!" ujar Sheizan, yang lalu memeluk Mina sekuat tenaga.

*BLAMMM!!! DHUARRR!!!* Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi, serta merta menghancurkan pesawat penumpang itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"S...Shei... aku... aku..." Mina berkata lirih, suaranya menunjukkan kalau dia putus asa. Sheizan mengangkat kepala Mina dan melihat air matanya mengalir.

"Mina... tenang... tenang, ya...?" Sheizan mengatakan itu sambil memeluk Mina, lebih erat lagi. Diluar celah itu, orang-orang masih berlarian, Sheizan memeluk Mina kearah belakang, sehingga hanya ia yang melihat orang-orang itu.

"Kita akan selamat... Mina... yang lainnya... juga..." gumam Sheizan.

Sheizan hanya bisa melihat, apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang itu, pada mereka yang masih berlarian diluar, dan dalam hatinya, ia merasakan perih yang amat sangat, karena tidak mampu membantu apapun.

...

Tiga puluh menit kini telah berlalu... Sheizan dan Mina tertidur dalam celah tempat mereka bersembunyi tadi.

...

"Nnnggh..." pelan-pelan, Sheizan mulai membuka matanya, didepanya berdiri seseorang.

"Ungh... kau... siapa...?" tanya Sheizan lemah, masih kelelahan akibat kejadian tadi.

"Ah... sudah bangun..." ujar orang itu sambil tersenyum. Sheizan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia tidak lagi berada dalam pesawat, Mina juga tidak bersama dengannya. Ia lalu kembali melihat orang tadi, seorang Cora juga seperti dirinya.

"Ini... aku... dimana...?" tanya Sheizan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Yah... selamat datang... di Cora Headquarters..." ujar pemuda yang berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum. Sheizan terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Cora... Headquarters...?" tanya Sheizan sekali lagi, masih tidak percaya.

"Iya! Ini Cora Headquarters, gadis yang tadi bersamamu ada di sebelah sana." kata pemuda tadi sambil menunjuk salah satu tempat tidur di seberang Sheizan dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya, menperlihatkan Mina yang masih tertidur. Sheizan lalu bernafas lega.

"Yah, istirahatlah... oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri... Prestious Meson Windall, seorang... Ranger. Kau seorang ranger, kan...? Aku juga baru disini, jadi tenang saja." ujar Prestious sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Prestious pergi dan Sheizan kembali menenangkan diri dan berusaha menyamankan dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa jam setelah itu, datang sebuah laporan di jurnal elektronik milik Sheizan yang berisikan penyerangan sebuah pesawat transportasi Cora oleh sebuah pesawat asing yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya. Dari yang diidentifikasi, pesawat aneh itu tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh Bellato ataupun Accretia kecuali mereka memiliki teknologi baru yang dirahasiakan. Korban jiwa dalam penyerangan itu berjumlah ratusan, namun pesawat itu akhirnya selamat saat masuk kedalam atmosfer Novus dan berhasil mendarat darurat di daerah Numerus Highlands. Selain itu, datang pula laporan kalau pesawat transportasi Bellato dan Accretia juga diserang.

"Hhh... aneh juga ya..." Sheizan menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Kuharap... mulai sekarang semuanya biasa saja..." ujar Sheizan penuh harap, ia lalu memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Walau mungkin, harapannya itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

End of Verse 1


	2. Verse 2

Verse 2, First Contact

*srek...sruk...trek... srak!*

Suara gesekan baju terdengar dari sebuah kamar di salah satu bangunan di Cora Headquarters.

"Panah siap... amunisi siap..." gumam Sheizan didalam kamar itu, kamar yang lebih mirip sebuah kabin kecil dalam sebuah kapal, atau sebuah kamar barak yang mampu mencukupi kebutuhan hidup satu orang prajurit.

"Shei!" terdengar suara memanggil Sheizan dari luar, ia lantas berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya untuk menengok... *DUAK!* namun sayangnya, kepalanya terbentur sesuatu.

"Ugh... uungh..." terdengar suara seorang gadis tengah merintih diluar kamar Sheizan, yang mengusap-usap dahinya yang baru saja terbentur sesuatu dan kini berdiri untuk melihat gadis itu.

"Mina...? Duh... kalau jalan pelan-pelan, dong!" seru Sheizan agak kesal, tabrakan tadi benar-benar sakit, kepala gadis ini sekeras apa sih? Pikir Sheizan.

"Iya deh :P iya... hehe..." Mina cekikikan lalu tersenyum manis.

"Haah... sekarang tugas pertama ya...?" tanya Sheizan sambil mengepak botol-botol potion yang berisi cairan berwarna merah, biru, dan kuning.

"Iya... hehe, tugas pertama, lihat, aku sudah selesai siap-siap." Mina menunjukkan backpack putihnya yang isinya tampak penuh berjejal. Sheizan memperhatikannya dan melihat beberapa botol potion tampak seakan sudah diujung tumpuannya, dan, merasa seram sendiri, mengeluarkan beberapa botol potion dari tasnya.

"Ayo ayo, cepat bersiap-siap!" ujar Mina ceria, yang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau tasnya amat-sangat penuh.

"Er... tasmu..." ujar Sheizan, ngeri melihat potion-potion yang hampir jatuh.

"Eh, apa, ada apa, kenapa??" tanya Mina, sedikit keheranan, lalu memasang wajah tanpa dosa, dia sudah tahu kalau tasnya kepenuhan, namun dalam hatinya, ia ingin mengganggu teman barunya yang satu ini.

"Ah... tidak..." selama mengepak barang, pikiran Sheizan dipenuhi bayangan mengerikan akan potion-potion kuning yang pecah; Potion kuning memang tidak terlalu berguna bagi ranger yang memiliki stamina tinggi, namun berguna bagi Sheizan untuk menghilangkan dahaga.

Dan dalam beberapa saat, ia menyelesaikan pengepakan perlengkapannya terutama panah.

"Aku berangkat duluan!" seru Mina dari luar.

"Hei, tunggu! Bah..." Sheizan dengan cepat menyusulnya keluar dari asrama prajurit itu.

Diluar, ia kehilangan jejak Mina, tapi dengan cepat mengikuti apa yang telah dihafalkannya kemarin saat sampai di tempat ini, yaitu rute menuju gerbang keluar HQ.

Ia berjalan, naik dan turun di Headquarters Cora, sebisa mungkin mengingat jalan yang telah dilaluinya. Tanjakan dan turunan berwarna ungu dan biru terkadang membuatnya pusing dan tak fokus. Di kejauhan, ia bisa melihat pepohonan yang berada didepan ruangan Quiane Khan, dan segera mengambil keputusan untuk mengambil tanjakan kiri. Setelah naik, ternyata dari tanjakan itu masih ada dua buah cabang jalan lagi. Satu turunan, dan satu masuk ke sebuah gedung lain. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, yang kearah kiri, arahnya sama dengan apabila tadi ia mengambil tanjakan kanan, jadi ia memilih untuk mengambil jalan ke kiri. Saat itu, ia masuk lagi kedalam sebuah bangunan kosong yang dihiasi ornamen-ornamen yang dibuat oleh para Artist Cora yang pertama kali datang di planet ini dan membuat koloni. Sejenak Sheizan diam di tempat itu dan memperhatikan berbagai ukiran yang ada di ruangan itu. Ruangan itu juga memiliki dua cabang jalan. Satu ke kiri, dan satu ke kanan. Jalan ke kanan adalah sebuah turunan yang Sheizan yakini akan sama arahnya dengan dua turunan kanan sebelumnya, sementara jalan ke kiri adalah jalan menuju tempat yang tak terlindungi oleh bangunan, namun berupa jalan setapak sepi yang dinaungi pepohonan di kedua sisinya.

"Hebat." Gumam Sheizan, yang masih menikmati ornamen-ornamen dalam bangunan kecil yang lebih mirip sebuah jalan tembus itu. Alangkah hebatnya para Artist Cora, mampu menciptakan tempat seperti ini yang berbeda dari tempat-tempat lain di planet Cora sendiri.

Setelah menikmati pemandangan itu, ia lalu dengan berat hati beranjak dari tempat itu menuju jalan setapak yang ada di kiri, jalan setapak yang tidak ia ketahui apa yang ada diujungnya, jalan setapak yang tidak ia kenali, yang baru ia datangi, dan baru ia rasakan.

Sheizan merasakan hawa yang aneh namun menyenangkan sekaligus menyegarkan di jalan setapak itu. Ia berjalan pelan dan melihat ke pepohonan yang ada disekitarnya, dan tahu kalau mereka jauh sekali dari pepohonan yang biasa ia temui di planet Cora.

"Jadi ini... tetumbuhan planet Novus... ah... benar-benar menarik...!" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Hatinya berdecak kagum melihat kehidupan liar yang belum terjamah ini. Namun, matanya selalu awas, tangannya selalu siap memegang busur dan panahnya, apabila ada sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan dirinya.

Entah kenapa perjalanan tadi seakan lama sekali, mungkin itu karena Sheizan hanya berjalan saja tanpa berlari. Namun yang pasti, ia kini sudah sampai di tempat yang menurut dia dimaksud dalam tugasnya, tempat penuh monster kecil yang ia yakini adalah Young Flem, monster sama berukuran sedikit besar bernama Flem, dan monster terbang yang ia belum ketahui namanya.

Tiap prajurit, baik Cora, Bellato, maupun Accretia, diberikan sebuah perlengkapan yang bernama Sensor, yang bisa menginformasikan tentang nama, tipe, ras, dan elemen monster yang dihadapinya. Sheizan, mengarahkan Sensor ini ke monster yang terbang itu, dan menemukan informasi tentangnya.

Monster itu adalah Wing, tipe mekanik, elemen netral, kelas normal. Begitulah yang diinformasikan oleh Sensor, dan karena tidak ada dalam daftar tugas, Sheizan memutuskan untuk membiarkan monster yang tampaknya pasif itu.

Satu hal yang membuat Sheizan heran, tempat itu sepertinya sepi sekali, padahal menurut informasi, seharusnya tempat itu cukup ramai, mengingat jumlah orang yang mendapatkan tugas yang sama juga lumayan banyak. Lalu selain itu, tempat itu seharusnya juga memiliki area yang ditentukan sebagai area Guild versus Guild, dan Sheizan tidak dapat melihat tempat seperti itu dimanapun di area seperti hutan ini. Ia juga tidak melihat Mina, dan ia lalu mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya agar tenang. Setelah berdoa pada DECEM semoga tak apa-apa walau mungkin ia salah tempat, ia mulai mengeluarkan panahnya dan memasangnya pada busurnya, sebuah Short Bow yang diberikan padanya sebagai senjata pertamanya.

Ia mulai membidik salah satu Young Flem disana. *srak!* Panah pertama ditembakkan! *jleb!* Panah itu mengenai Young Flem targetnya dan membuat Young Flem itu kebingungan dan sedikit tersandung, namun dengan cepat Young Flem itu berlari untuk menyerang Sheizan. Namun, sebelum sampai ke tempat Sheizan, ia telah terkapar tak berdaya setelah terkena Fast Shot yang dilancarkan Sheizan.

Ia baru ingat kalau ia lupa akan sesuatu, ia lupa memakai teknik yang diajarkan padanya, Precision, dan Quick Reload, dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Ia memfokuskan kekuatan Force pada tubuhnya, memberi tangannya kestabilan yang lebih tinggi dan refleks yang lebih cepat, walau tidak seberapa karena ia belum ahli dalam memakai kedua teknik tersebut. Sheizan lalu mulai menembaki Young Flem lain yang ada di area itu, dan berhenti setelah lima Young Flem telah ia habisi. Ia kembali memperhatikan tempat yang ada di hadapannya, sebuah lapangan kecil yang dihiasi rerumputan dan bebatuan, dan menyadari kalau jumlah Young Flem disana masih sama seperti saat ia datang tadi.

Ia ingat perkataan Quiane Khan yang memberinya tugas; Habisi sebanyak yang diperlukan, karena jumlah mereka tidak akan terlihat berkurang. Ini membuatnya tenang dan lega, tidak perlu sulit-sulit menghabisi lebih banyak lagi. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju Flem, target selanjutnya dalam tugas ini. Sheizan mulai menembaki Flem, yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari Young Flem, dan dengan segera menyadari kalau monster kecil ini lebih tangguh. Dimana Young Flem tidak sempat mencapainya saat ia menembak, Flem mampu mencapai Sheizan dan menyerangnya sebelum tumbang.

"Ugh..." Itu, adalah, serangan pertama, yang Sheizan rasakan setelah tiba di Novus. Dalam pelatihan, kadang ia merasakan serangan, namun tidak senyata ini, tidak langsung dari seekor monster yang menjadi targetnya dalam bertugas, melainkan dari mesin-mesin latihan yang pola serangan dan target serangannya telah diprogram untuk membantu para kadet patriot baru berlatih.

Serangannya tidak terlalu kuat, sebenarnya, namun karena ia masih sebagai prajurit awal yang belum diberikan perlengkapan, lukanya cukup dalam juga. Bagaimanapun, dalam beberapa detik, karena kemampuan penyembuhan Cora yang tinggi sebagai manusia yang telah dialterasi secara genetis, luka itu sembuh dengan cepat.

"Fiuh, untungnya tidak terlalu lama." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia dengan cepat mengambil posisi dan mulai menghabisi satu persatu Flem yang ada disana, dengan cepat menghabisi 10 Flem yang ia temui.

Bagi para patriot juga, ada sebuah bagian dalam Sensor mereka, yang dengan otomatis mengidentifikasi monster yang telah mereka kalahkan, dan menaikkan pangkat, juga mengukur tingkat atau level kekuatan mereka. Untuk Sheizan, sekarang ia sudah berada pada tingkat 3. Bila ditambah dengan jumlah 5 Young Flem dan 10 Flem yang ia habisi, ini menandakan tugas pertamanya di Novus telah selesai...

"YES! Tugas pertamaku berjalan lancar!!" teriaknya menggema di tengah pepohonan itu. Ia lalu tanpa sadar menari-nari kegirangan. Jurnal miliknya lalu berbunyi, menunjukkan sebuah pesan baru yang berisi ucapan selamat, pilihan senjata tipe B untuk ia pakai, dan juga sebuah tas ekstra untuk menyimpan barang-barang milik Sheizan.

"Shei...?" Sebuah suara yang tidak terdengar asing di telinga Sheizan membuatnya menoleh, Mina sedang berdiri bersama seorang gadis Cora lainnya, mereka berdua tampak kebingungan melihat Sheizan yang menari-nari seperti orang yang tak dapat dideskripsikan mentalnya.

"Ah... Mina... dan... itu siapa...?" tanya Sheizan yang segera menghentikan tariannya dan terpaku di tempatnya, wajahnya merah membara karena malu. Ia lalu menyimpan busurnya dibelakang dan terdiam.

"Ini temanku, Seiren. Kami bertemu di Dataran Spire... kau sedang apa? Area ini namanya Hutan Spire, dan lebih jauh dari ini sangat berbahaya." Ujar Mina, menunjukkan kekhawatirannya pada Sheizan. Dibelakang Mina, Seiren bersembunyi, entah takut atau malu bertemu Cora lainnya.

"Seiren, tak apa, dia juga temanku kok... oh, iya, dia Sheizan Skyline Chandelier... Shei... namanya Seiren Aria Hresvelgr..." kata Mina ringan, mengenalkan mereka berdua. Seiren diam saja, sementara Sheizan membuka mulutnya.

"Hresvelgr... nama unik lagi..." kata Sheizan pelan.

"Begitulah... kami berdua bertemu dan saling tertarik karena nama kami yang tidak biasa... haha!" Mina tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya, Seiren masih menunduk dan menatap tanah.

"Ah, nanti kita pasti bisa lebih dekat, ayo, Shei, kita ke Daratan Spire, Hutan Spire sebenarnya adalah tempat untuk tingkat 17 keatas, lho!" ujar Mina, yang membuat Sheizan terkejut dan memunculkan raut wajah seperti seseorang yang baru saja disetrum. Mereka lalu berjalan pelan menjauhi area Flem itu, kembali ke HQ.

"Hei, biasa saja! Daerah kesana memang untuk tingkat 17 keatas, tapi daerah lapangan kecil tadi adalah daerah sepi dimana tingkat 1 sampai 5 dapat berlatih dengan aman melawan Flem dan Wing yang ada disana..." Mina berbalik dan melihat seekor Wing sedang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah mereka bertiga.

"Eh!?" Tanpa persiapan, Sheizan, Mina, dan Seiren dibuat terkejut dengan serangan mendadak seekor Wing yang biasanya adalah monster pasif. Refleks yang bisa dibuat Sheizan dan Mina hanyalah untuk melindungi tubuh mereka menggunakan tangan, dalam jarak sedekat itu, percuma menggunakan senjata jarak jauh ataupun Force.

"Shining Cut!" terdengar teriakan dari arah depan. *BLAM!* Mina dan Sheizan yang menutup mata mereka tidak sempat melihat apa-apa, namun saat mereka membuka mata, Wing itu sudah meledak, dan didepan mereka berdiri Seiren yang membawa sebuah Hand Axe dan terengah-engah, mungkin karena tiba-tiba menggunakan Shining Cut. Mina terperanjat dan tersenyum senang, sementara Sheizan terbelalak.

"Seiren, hebat! Hebat sekali! Waaah... disaat kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kau malah menyerang Wing itu, hebat!" tanpa jeda, Mina memuji-muji Seiren, dan Sheizan hanya bisa terpana melihat rambut Seiren yang diterangi oleh Lumen, matahari Novus, raut mukanya yang dihiasi senyum bahagia bisa melindungi Mina dan Sheizan, dan angin mengembangkan rambutnya yang tengah bercahaya.

"Shei...? Shei?" Mina melihat Sheizan yang terpana, dan menyadari kalau pemuda itu tengah mengagumi Seiren, terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk menjahili mereka berdua.

"Shei, kau suka sama Seiren ya...?"

Satu pertanyaan pendek itu, yang ditujukan pada Sheizan dan membuatnya sadar, bukan hanya membuat muka Sheizan saja yang memerah, namun juga Seiren, yang mukanya kini merah padam dan mencoba menutupinya dengan Hand Axe yang dibawanya.

"Ti...tidak! Bu...bukan begitu... aku... aku..." Sheizan tampaknya kehilangan kata-kata, mukanya juga kini merah padam, dan Mina sendiri tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Seiren masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang Hand Axe nya, tidak mau berbicara.

"Kau... seorang Warrior... ya...?" tanya Sheizan pelan, masih dengan muka yang merah padam. Seiren lalu dapat terlihat mengangguk, walau hanya dari gerakkan Hand Axe yang menutupi mukanya, yang naik turun.

"Kau... hebat..." kata Sheizan pelan sambil melihat kearah lain, sementara Seiren juga masih menyembunyikan mukanya. Dalam hatinya, Seiren diam-diam senang, ada yang mengakui kemampuannya, dan Sheizan, dalam hatinya, tertarik pada gadis itu.

"Naah, sekarang, ayo kembali! Kita istirahat dulu di markas, oke semua? Ayo!" ujar Mina ringan sambil menyeret Sheizan dan Seiren kedalam Cora HQ.

Didalam Cora HQ, keheningan masih berlangsung diantara Seiren dan Sheizan, muka keduanya sudah tak semerah tadi, namun tetap saja masih merah. Mina meninggalkan mereka berduaan untuk mengambil minuman bagi mereka bertiga. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, dimana awalnya Mina berada diantara mereka berdua.

Keheningan itu tetap bertahan di atmosfir antara mereka berdua selama Mina pergi, kadang Sheizan melihat, kadang Seiren yang melihat, namun mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu pandang. Udara semakin terasa panas bagi mereka berdua, entah karena mereka hanya berdua saja atau memang hari itu matahari bersinar amat terik. Waktu terasa berjalan amat pelan bagi mereka berdua, *tik tok tik tok*, bunyi sebuah jam analog kuno yang merupakan sebuah karya seorang Artist Cora yang terletak didekat situ.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, tidak ada yang memulai bicara, tidak ada yang mengambil inisiatif untuk mengajak mengobrol, keduanya masih berada dalam diam, tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata. Malu? Mungkin ya, tapi kenapa saat mereka berdua bertemu Mina rasanya tidak sehening ini? Pikir mereka berdua.

"Haaai! Aku kembali!! Eh?" Mina memperhatikan mereka berdua yang masih diam dan memandang ke arah lain, lalu tersenyum dan memberikan minuman ringan dingin bagi keduanya.

"Ini! Minumlah sepuasnya, oh iya, aku juga dapat berita, kita akan dapat tugas baru setelah kita tingkat empat nanti, dan tugasnya mulai di daerah Pos Cora, jadi, setelah ini, kita latihan, oke?" tanya Mina, yang dijawab dengan anggukan tanpa suara dari Seiren dan Sheizan. Mina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei! Kalian kenapa? Ayo! Semangat! Kita harus bisa menjadi patriot terhebat bagi Cora! Semangat!" ujar Mina bersemangat, dan hal itu membuat Sheizan menyadari impiannya, menjadi Adventurer terhebat, yang dihormati teman dan ditakuti lawan. Sheizan langsung berdiri dan menatap Mina.

"Ya! Ayo! Kita juga harus berjuang! Demi Holy Alliance Cora, demi DECEM!" seru Sheizan, dan Seiren pun akhirnya ikut berdiri.

"Ini... untuk semuanya..." Seiren, yang juga ingat akan tujuannya datang ke Novus, mengangkat minumannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Untuk awal yang baru, bersulang!" seru Mina, *klang!* dan mereka bertiga bersulang. Seiren bernafas lega, tampaknya ia senang.

"Ayo, semuanya, kita berburu!" ujar Sheizan, yang menghabiskan minumannya dan berlari keluar. Dia diikuti oleh Seiren dan Mina yang berlari sambil berteriak.

"Ya!"

End of Verse 2


	3. Verse 3, Blurry Skies

Verse 3, Blurry Skies

Sheizan, mengikuti jalan yang diberitahu Mina sebelumnya, akhirnya sampai di dataran Spire, benar saja, tempat itu ramai seperti yang seharusnya. Disana juga terdapat sebuah arena pertarungan antar Guild. Sheizan melihat ke kanan, dan melihat sebuah tempat seperti terminal, dengan makhluk-makhluk berbentuk bulat dan berwarna putih. Sebuah pesawat besar baru saja mendarat, dan beberapa orang prajurit Cora turun dari pesawat itu. Sheizan hanya diam saja melihatnya, kebingungan.

"Oh, itu terminal Chooty, yang menghubungkan tempat ini, dengan Ether In The Sky, atau Ether Of The Heavens." Suara Mina terdengar dari belakang Sheizan, yang menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Seiren serta Mina berlari mengejarnya. Mina, masih sedikit terengah-engah namun tetap dengan senyum di wajahnya, melihat ke arah terminal, dan sangat terkejut.

"Hah! I... itu..." Dari dalam pesawat, turun seseorang berbaju hitam. Baju hitam resmi yang dihiasi ornamen ornamen perak di seluruh bahu, sepanjang kancing hingga bagian bawah, berlengan panjang, dan memiliki saku di dada bagian kiri dengan baju dalam berkerah tinggi berwarna putih, dengan celana hitam yang panjang yang menutupi hingga kaki. Ditambah dengan sepatu pantopel berwarna coklat sangat gelap, membuat laki-laki yang baru saja turun dari pesawat itu tampak sangat elit.

"I...itu... Itu Archon kita!" seru Mina sambil menggenggam dan meremas bahu Sheizan, nampak sekali apabila ia teramat kagum.

Adalah Archon Valkan 'Zeus' Zenefar Falken, seorang Templar, Archon dari Holy Alliance Cora yang memimpin seluruh pasukan Cora di Novus, yang kekuatan dan kemampuannya dalam bertempur hanya bisa disandingkan dengan Archon Asuka 'Izanagi' Morgan, Berserker terbaik Bellato, juga Archon X-49 'Odin', Assaulter terkuat Accretia.

"Mereka pasti baru tiba dari Ether... mungkin ada sesuatu yang sangat darurat disana..." Mina bergumam pelan. Dari yang tampak, mereka tengah mengeluarkan seseorang wanita dari dalam pesawat menggunakan tandu, dan Seiren tampaknya mengenali wanita itu, karena ia menjerit histeris dengan suara yang melengking tinggi.

"KAKAK!" Seiren berlari menuju tandu yang diatasnya terbaring wanita itu, sementara Sheizan dan Mina hanya bisa terdiam saja saat hal tersebut terjadi didepan mata mereka. Mina juga tampaknya mengenali wanita itu, melihat dia yang matanya tampak terpaku pada wanita itu.

"Itu... Wakil Archon Carina 'Fair Lady' Artemis... Grazier paling kuat di Novus..." ia terpekik pelan. Orang-orang disekitar pesawat itu berkerumun dalam lingkaran, melihat Seiren yang tengah menggenggam tangan kakaknya. Sangat terlihat kalau suasana disana adalah suasana berkabung, suasana duka. Mina dan Sheizan, juga semua Cora yang awalnya tengah berburu disana, semuanya terperangkap dalam keheningan. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara, ataupun melanjutkan berburu, semuanya melihat ke arah tandu yang membawa Carina. Saat itu, Archon Valkan tampaknya mengatakan sesuatu pada Seiren, yang membuatnya menghapus air matanya, dan mengangguk. Setelah beberapa menit, orang-orang dari tim penyelamat akhirnya tiba dari dalam HQ, dan dengan segera mengangkat tandu itu menuju unit perawatan gawat darurat. Archon Valkan dan anggota timnya lalu berjalan pelan melewati Sheizan dan Mina, masuk kedalam Headquarters. Seiren, masih diam seribu bahasa, kini sudah berada didekat Mina dan Sheizan, sedikit air mata masih mengalir dari mata berwarna biru muda itu. Mina dan Sheizan tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghiburnya, namun Seiren akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Kata mereka... kakak tidak meninggal... tapi dalam keadaan sangat kritis..." isaknya singkat. Mina memperhatikannya, dan Seiren tengah gemetar hebat, yang membuat Mina mendekatinya dan memegang pundaknya.

"Seiren... Tak apa... *blek* Seiren..." Seiren menjatuhkan diri kedalam pelukan Mina, dan Mina menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, mencoba menenangkannya, namun suaranya agak tenggelam dalam tangisan Seiren. Sheizan hanya bisa diam dan melihat, begitu juga dengan para Cora lain yang tengah berburu disana. Beberapa dari mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perburuannya, sementara beberapa yang lain memilih kembali ke HQ untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang apa yang terjadi di Ether.

Lima menit... tidak... mungkin lebih... lebih dari lima menit, suara teriakan Flem dan Young Flem yang tumbang, Wing yang meledak, panah yang menancap, Force yang menghantam, dan senjata jarak dekat yang mengenai musuh para prajurit pemula, hilang, dan hanya tangisan Seiren saja yang memenuhi tempat itu selama lima menit. Suasana duka yang amat dalam terasa di Dataran Spire.

Seiren akhirnya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mina, dan menghapus air matanya serta mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Mereka... diserang... mendapat serangan mendadak." Seiren memulai ceritanya.

Ia lantas melanjutkan ceritanya. Archon Valkan memberitahu Seiren detail-detail apa yang terjadi. Satu tim Cora, berangkat dari Ether dua hari sebelum hari ini, dinyatakan hilang setelah tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberikan kontak saat mereka berada didekat area Tanah Jack dan Ether Platform. Archon Valkan dan Wakil Archon Carina lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka. Setelah sampai, Archon Valkan memerintahkan untuk berpencar, dan tidak lama, terdengar panggilan darurat dari Wakil Archon Carina. Semua anggota tim bergegas ke tempat itu dan menemukan Wakil Archon Carina yang memakai Paimonnya, bersama dengan Wakil Archon Bellato, Kasumi 'Amaterasu' Subaru, seorang Shield Miller, tengah dibombardir dengan puluhan anggota BlackSign Canoneer. Dari belakang mereka, seorang dewan lain lagi, RX-7 'Heimdall', seorang Striker Accretia, tengah membombardir para Canoneer. Namun tiba-tiba, datang sesuatu yang tak terduga. Seekor monster berukuran raksasa, mungkin dua atau tiga kali lebih besar dari seekor Assassin Builder, muncul dibelakang para BlackSign, dan menghabisi mereka semua dengan satu terjangan dan satu sapuan ekor. Setelah itu datang pula para Bellato, dipimpin Archon Asuka, dan Accretia, dipimpin Archon X-49. Satu monster besar berwarna biru dan kuning, berbentuk seperti naga, dan berjalan dengan keempat kakinya, dua diantaranya sayap yang memiliki cakar untuk berjalan, membuat tiga tim itu kewalahan. Orang-orang yang berada paling dekat dengan monster raksasa itu, adalah yang pertama kali diserang. Carina dan Kasumi yang terlalu dekat, terkena terjangan rahang monster itu, dan terpental jauh, membuat mereka terluka parah. Sementara, RX-7 yang berada dibelakang mereka, juga terkena terjangan rahang monster itu dan terpental. Pada akhirnya, monster itu tidak kuasa menahan berbagai serangan yang dilancarkan oleh ketiga bangsa dan tumbang, lalu secara aneh, perlahan-lahan tubuh monster raksasa itu menghilang. Ketiga Archon saling pandang satu sama lain, dan mengadakan perjanjian untuk 'mengutamakan keselamatan rekan sebelum kejayaan'. Akhirnya, mereka membawa rekan-rekan mereka masing-masing dari medan perang dan kembali ke terminal mereka masing-masing.

"Hari ini akan diadakan pembicaraan khusus antara ketiga Archon di tempat netral... di Sette, tepatnya di reruntuhan Sette, mengenai insiden itu..." Seiren mengakhiri ceritanya, dan 10 menit penuh ketegangan bagi Sheizan dan Mina itu berakhir.

Kesunyian kembali merajai mereka bertiga, dimana tidak ada yang mulai bicara setelah Seiren menyelesaikan ceritanya. Para prajurit baru lainnya banyak yang berlatih, menyelesaikan tugas, dan lain-lain, namun ketiga orang ini yang tengah berada di jembatan yang menghubungkan Cora HQ dan Daratan Spire ini, terdiam seribu bahasa.

*tap tap tap tap tap* Suara langkah kaki lain terdengar mendekati mereka bertiga, ketiganya berpikir hal yang sama, mungkin hanya suara langkah kaki orang yang lewat, namun suara itu terhenti didekat mereka bertiga, yang menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Wanita itu seorang Grazier, dari penampilan dan Inanna yang dibawanya, ia sedikit terengah-engah. Ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Seiren, yang membuatnya terbelalak dan berteriak histeris.

"KAKAK!" Seiren berlari masuk kedalam Headquarters, dan disaat itu, Sheizan dan Mina memikirkan hal yang sama tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan-jangan..." Suara Mina amat lirih pada saat itu, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Tidak apa... kami memang terlambat... seharusnya ia dirawat lebih cepat... kalau saja kami merawatnya lebih cepat, pasti ia... tidak jatuh dalam koma..." isak tangis terdengar dari wanita Cora itu, diikuti dengan Mina yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Kembali Sheizan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, kecuali mencoba menghibur orang yang paling dekat dengannya, ia merangkul Mina, membelai rambutnya.

"Kenapa jadi begini... kenapa...?" Mina terisak lemah.

"Nak... ini adalah resiko kita... sebagai pejuang garis depan... setidaknya ia masih punya harapan, walau sangat tipis..." wanita itu telah menghapus air matanya, dan tersenyum kecut. Mina mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wanita itu.

"Ah... aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Namaku Fairine Remora Storm. Bisa kalian panggil Fai... kalian teman Seiren, kan? Aku teman dekat kakaknya..." Fairine lalu membungkuk hormat dengan anggun, yang dibalas oleh Sheizan dan Mina.

"Aku Mina Reisha Arkbird, biasa dipanggil Mina. Ini Sheizan Skyline Chandelier." Mina menjawabnya dengan sopan. Fairine lalu mengangguk dan mohon pamit, kembali ke HQ.

Mina dan Sheizan masih diam dan saling pandang untuk beberapa saat, mereka lalu terduduk di samping jembatan itu. Sheizan melihat ke permukaan danau yang menjadi tempat Headquarters Cora berdiri, kilaunya sinar matahari terpantul oleh beningnya air danau itu, dan menyilaukan matanya, memaksanya untuk sedikit menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara itu Mina memperhatikan bangunan Headquarters, pikirannya kalut, memikirkan tentang Seiren. Ia mendekap mukanya dengan kedua belah tangannya, tidak menangis, tidak bersuara, dan tidak bergerak.

Kembali lima menit penuh duka dan keheningan mengisi tempat mereka duduk, Sheizan masih merangkul Mina, merasa kalau dia harus menangkan gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng-geleng, tangannya masih menutupi kedua mukanya.

Tiba-tiba, ia berdiri, hal yang membuat Sheizan terjengkang karena tangan kanannya yang dipakai untuk merangkul Mina terlempar.

"Whoops... maaf..." ujar Mina pelan. Sheizan dengan segera berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Kita... harus segera berlatih..." ujar Mina, raut mukanya menyiratkan kalau ia tidak salah bicara, begitu juga dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam bagaikan elang. Sheizan mengangkat kedua alisnya, keheranan.

"Kalau kita hanya bersedih dan berdiam disini... hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada orang lain... sementara kita hanya bisa menangis... Kalau saja aku sudah jadi seorang Dark Priest... aku pasti bisa membawa Wakil Archon Carina ke markas lebih cepat dari pesawat... Jadi... aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Sheizan! Ayo! Kita harus cepat menjadi kuat! Agar kita bisa berguna untuk Holy Alliance, pada DECEM!" Sheizan merenungkan itu dalam beberapa detik, menutup matanya, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya... kau benar... Ayo, Mina!" Sheizan dan Mina lalu berlari, melewati para prajurit pemula lain di Daratan Spire. Keduanya bertekad, untuk menjadi yang terkuat, untuk melindungi semuanya, dan memastikan hal seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi lagi, atau setidaknya, itulah yang mereka impikan, yang memberi mereka kekuatan untuk tumbuh, berkembang, lalu kemudian menjadi sempurna dan berada dalam puncak kejayaan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dilakukan pertemuan antar Archon mengenai insiden tadi. Pertemuan yang dilakukan di reruntuhan Sette itu cukup membuat tegang semua orang baik yang berada disana dan tidak, karena pertemuan ini disiarkan ke seluruh area pendudukan Novus oleh ketiga bangsa. Dari kesimpulan yang diambil, monster besar itu adalah monster yang muncul dari Bio Lab akibat alterasi genetis dari monster yang pernah muncul di Novus. Bagaimanapun, orang yang melakukan alterasi genetis ini tidak diketahui, dan diasumsikan bahwa ini adalah pekerjaan komputer utama Bio Lab yang secara otomatis berusaha menciptakan spesimen-spesimen baru. Pembicaraan terakhir yang dilakukan adalah pembicaraan Chip War, yang berakhir dengan keputusan penghentian sementara untuk ketiga bangsa melakukan perang di Crag Mine hingga penyelidikan benar-benar tuntas.

Selain itu, Sheizan dan Mina juga mendapat berita kalau Wakil Archon Kasumi dari Bellato dan Wakil Archon RX-7 dari Accretia, keduanya juga dalam keadaan koma dan tidak dapat bangun. Wakil Archon Carina mungkin adalah Wakil Archon dengan pertahanan terendah disana, karena dia adalah seorang Spiritualist, namun serangan dari monster ganas itu ternyata sempat ditahan oleh Paimon, membuat luka Wakil Archon Carina tidak terlalu fatal bagi nyawanya.

End of Verse 3.


	4. Verse 4, The Drift of Air

Verse 4, The Drift of Air

*JLEB!* *KWAARK!* Jeritan melengking Ratmoth terdengar dari kejauhan, begitu juga dengan suara anak panah yang diluncurkan dari busur dan mendarat di tubuh Ratmoth yang berwarna kemerahan itu.

"Shei! Berapa lagi?" teriak seorang gadis.

"Em... enam? Memangnya sisamu berapa, Mina?" jawab Sheizan seraya menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Hahaaa! Lambat! Aku sudah dapat delapan belas!" teriak Mina senang, yang lalu mencari target Ratmoth lainnya. Sheizan sendiri kini berhadapan dengan dua ekor Ratmoth, monster elemen angin agresif tipe normal yang memiliki area di dekat Pos Cora yang juga memiliki dua jalan keluar, barat dan timur, dan salah satunya menuju sebuah jalan yang ujungnya belum diketahui Sheizan, jalan yang tampak seakan masuk kedalam sebuah gua.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, mereka berdua akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan tugas mereka, dengan Mina selesai lima menit lebih dulu daripada Sheizan, dan kini tengah beristirahat di pintu Pos Cora yang mengarah ke jalan mirip gua tadi. Sheizan memperhatikan jalan itu untuk cukup lama, dan ada beberapa orang yang menggunakan jalan itu, namun rata-rata mereka tingkat 40 keatas, dari seragam yang mereka kenakan.

"Hei, kenapa...?" tanya Mina.

"Aku hanya berpikir... jalan itu... kau tahu kemana...?" Sheizan menunjuk jalan kecil itu dengan busurnya, dan Mina menggeleng pelan.

"Itu jalan menuju Haram Stockade." Sebuah suara gadis muda terdengar dari belakang mereka berdua, membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Ah! Seiren!" sapa Mina, tampaknya senang bertemu Seiren yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak terlihat.

"Kau... tak apa...?" tanya Mina lagi. Ia masih khawatir dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kakak belum bangun... tapi aku tidak apa-apa... hehe..." ia tersenyum lemah, senyuman yang diusahakan sekuat mungkin oleh Seiren untuk membuat kami tidak khawatir akan keadaannya.

"Seiren..." gumam Mina pelan. Sheizan lalu menyadari kalau Seiren membawa sebuah Harpoon hari ini.

"Harpoon...?" tanya Sheizan pelan, yang lalu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Seiren.

"Aku menemukannya jatuh dari salah seekor Lunker, jadi aku memakainya. Ini Harpoon Tipe A... kalau tidak salah... Injurer." Katanya pelan, masih dengan senyuman lemah yang tadi, namun kini senyuman itu lebih alami dan terasa lebih lembut.

"Kalian baru saja selesai berburu Ratmoth dan sudah tingkat 6 kan, sekarang? Kalau begitu sekarang saatnya berburu Splinter, kan?" tanya Seiren pada keduanya.

"Begitulah... kami berdua hanya sedang beristirahat saja, ahaha... " Mina menjawabnya dengan santai, mereka bertiga lalu duduk dan berbincang-bincang tentang isu-isu yang ada akhir-akhir ini, terutama mengenai serangan-serangan aneh dari monster yang tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya.

Saat mereka tengah berbincang-bincang ringan di tempat, datang sekumpulan orang dari portal yang menghubungkan Pos Cora dengan Cora Headquarters dan Crag Mine. Kelompok orang tersebut tampaknya memiliki tingkat kekuatan diatas 50. Orang-orang di kelompok itu memakai sebuah emblem berwarna biru-coklat.

"Eh... itu... Ground Zero... kan...?" gumam Sheizan, sementara Mina juga Seiren menoleh untuk melihatnya.

"Ah... mereka... salah satu Guild Kehormatan Holy Alliance... disegani karena selalu berjasa besar dalam setiap Chip War..." jelas Sheizan, sementara Seiren hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi... untuk apa mereka kemari...? dan... satu rombongan seperti itu...? Hei, menurut kalian kenapa?"

Baik Sheizan dan Seiren tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Mina. Guild Ground Zero dengan cepat bergerak menuju jalan yang menghubungkan daerah Headquarters Cora dengan Haram Stockade, dan menghilang dalam kegelapan jalan itu.

"Mereka kesana untuk tugas." Suara lain terdengar dari belakang mereka bertiga, yang dikenali mereka bertiga sebagai suara Fairine.

"Kak Fairine!" Seiren dengan cepat berdiri dan memeluknya.

"Tugas... tugas apa...?" tanya Mina.

"Mereka mengatakan... ada kemunculan monster lagi... di area Pantai Crimson Haram... monster itu katanya berwarna merah dan mampu menembakkan bola api... dan ukurannya beberapa kali lebih besar dari manusia... monster itu mirip dengan Draco, namun jauh lebih besar... dari laporan juga, ekornya sangat kuat dan berisi racun. Monster itu juga sering terbang tinggi, lalu menukik dan menyerang dengan kedua buah kakinya yang kuat. Beberapa prajurit yang tengah berlatih dan berburu disana sudah menjadi korban." Jelas Fairine pada ketiga pemuda itu.

"Aku harap mereka akan baik-baik saja... Mereka melakukan ini untuk kakakmu, Seiren..." kata Fairine lemah.

"A...apa...? Ah! Ya! Tadi itu kak Ethan, benar...?" Fairine mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Seiren.

"Ethan 'Hades' Foxtrot Carerra. Black Knight terkuat Cora, dan ketua guild Ground Zero. Kekasih Carina." Jelas Fairine pada Sheizan dan Mina. Seiren memeluk Fairine lebih kuat.

"Semoga mereka tak apa..." ujar Seiren lirih.

"Kalian juga lebih baik melakukan apa yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk membantu Holy Alliance, oke?" Fairine melihat ketiga anak muda itu, dan tersenyum.

"Kalian adalah masa depan Holy Alliance Cora... kalian harus memegang teguh prinsip-prinsip Cora. Aku akan memberikan kalian bantuan... Increase Speed! Sekarang... apa yang mau kalian lakukan, itu adalah pilihan kalian, aku punya urusan lain untuk dilakukan, permisi..." Fairine, setelah memberikan Force Gelap Increase Speed pada Sheizan dan yang lain, memberi salam dengan anggun, lalu meninggalkan ketiga anak muda itu disana.

"Saatnya berburu Splinter." Kata Sheizan singkat, ia mengangkat busurnya.

"Hadiahnya kalau tidak salah ada senjata intense tingkat 7 sesuai class, kan?" Seiren memastikan.

"Ya... ayo!" seru Mina sembari berlari didepan yang lainnya, kini memimpin grup mereka yang terdiri dari tiga orang.

Area tempat adanya Splinter tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang, namun juga tidak sedekat area Ratmoth dan Warbeast. Area itu berupa lapangan yang tampak seperti puncak sebuah bukit, yang paling dekat diakses dari Pos Cora dengan cara keluar dari pintu barat pos Cora dan belok ke kanan. Area itu dipenuhi oleh Splinter; monster mirip singa gunung bertanduk dengan kulit berwarna abu-abu mengkilap dengan sedikit garis merah yang menghiasi tubuhnya ditambah dengan sesuatu seperti sirip yang mencuat diatas punggungnya, serta Boklan; monster kadal berjumbai antromorphic (berdiri diatas dua kaki) berwarna abu-abu dan berhiaskan garis kuning di tangan dan kaki biru mereka, yang tampaknya adalah cabang evolusi lain dari Deser Klan yang sempat dilawan Mina dan Sheizan saat mereka berlatih untuk mencapai tingkat 4.

"Kita sudah sampai... Daratan Terang area Splinter dan Boklan..." Mina menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menikmati angin yang berhembus di tempat mirip bukit ini, dibawah bukit ini sendiri terlihat banyak Lunker. Lapangan luas yang sebagian besar ditutupi rumput ini dibatasi beberapa pepohonan di satu sisi, dan dibalik pepohonan itu adalah jalan menuju Goa Pemburu yang menjadi pusat dari area Headquarter Cora ini.

"Baik, ayo, mulai!" seru Sheizan. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil posisi didepan Splinter yang menjadi target mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa mengatakan, karena kita membentuk kelompok, apabila ada salah seorang dari kita yang menghabisi target, seluruh anggota kelompok kita akan dihitung mengalahkan satu target, jadi, kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini lebih cepat!" jelas Seiren pada yang lainnya.

"Begitu? Baiklah, ayo!" seru Sheizan, yang kini berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Splinter yang ada dihadapannya. Splinter itu menunjukkan taring dan cakarnya yang tajam, dan Sheizan mulai menyerangnya dengan Fast Shot. Dua buah tembakan cepat meluncur ke arah Splinter itu, yang dengan segera bereaksi menghindari kedua tembakan itu, lalu mendekati Sheizan dan menyerangnya. Sheizan, sambil sedikit mundur, kembali menembakkan sebuah anak panah yang *JLEB!* mendarat tepat di sekitar kaki depan Splinter tersebut, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, namun tidak menggoyahkan serangannya. Splinter itu mendekati Sheizan dan segera menyerang dengan cakar kirinya, yang mengenai paha kanan Sheizan. Melihat hal itu, ia segera meloncat mundur dan mengambil sedikit jarak untuk kemudian menembakkan Fast Shot sekali lagi. *jleb JLEB!* Kali ini salah satu dari kedua panah yang ia tembakkan mendarat di daerah kepala Splinter itu, membuatnya kebingungan dan berhenti untuk sementara, sebelum Splinter itu kembali bergerak untuk menyerang Sheizan, yang kembali mengambil jarak aman untuk menembak Splinter itu. Ia baru menyadari satu hal; tubuhnya lebih ringan dari biasanya, dan juga baru menyadari kalau itu adalah efek dari Increase Speed yang dipergunakan Fairine padanya dan teman-teman satu kelompoknya.

Di sisi Mina, ia cukup cepat menghabisi seekor Splinter, namun tetap mendapatkan kesulitan dari monster berelemen tanah tersebut. Prism Beam dan Terra Force ia lancarkan, namun belum mampu membuat Splinter itu tumbang, hingga ia menembakkan Prism Beam dan Terra Force kedua, barulah Splinter itu tumbang, meninggalkan sedikit luka pada tubuh Mina.

Sementara Seiren mendapatkan pertarungan jarak dekat yang brutal bagaikan pertempuran gladiator. Seiren melawan Splinter yang ada didepannya dengan Harpoon, tanpa mundur satu senti pun. Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan oleh Seiren, terutama serangan ciri khas tombak, Thrust, tiga serangan beruntun yang berupa tusukan, tebasan, dan tusukan lagi.

Satu persatu monster berhasil mereka kalahkan, mengurangi jumlah monster yang harus mereka habisi dalam tugas ini. Bukan tanpa hambatan, tentu.

"Uwaah!" jeritan Sheizan membuat perhatian Mina dan Seiren terbagi antara lawan mereka dan Sheizan.

"Ada apa!" tanya Mina yang juga tengah berusaha menahan musuhnya dengan Prism Beam.

"Aku kehabisan anak panah! Sebentar, aku beli dulu!" Sheizan lalu dengan cepat pergi menuju pos Cora, meninggalkan Splinter lawannya untuk mengejarnya, dan membuat kedua gadis tadi melongo.

"YA AMPUN... masa dia tidak mengecek persediaan panahnya dulu sih...? Terra Force!" Satu lagi Splinter tumbang di hadapan Mina.

"Seingatku... kalau salah satu anggota kelompok tidak ada di area ini... anggota kelompok itu tidak akan mendapatkan hitungan monster yang telah dikalahkan anggota kelompok lain..." kata Seiren datar.

"Berarti... kalau kita selesai saat dia kembali... dia masih harus berburu empat lagi...?"

"Kurasa begitu... Shining Cut!" teriak Seiren lagi, dan satu Splinter tumbang di hadapannya.

Begitu Sheizan kembali dari membeli panah, benar saja, kedua gadis tadi sudah menyelesaikan tugas.

"Hhh... aku terlambat ya...? *tuk* Hei!" hardik Sheizan yang kesal saat Mina mengetukkan tongkatnya di kepala Sheizan.

"Hihi, cuma bercanda... Sisanya empat lagi... kau bisa, kan? Akan kami tunggu di pintu pos Cora yang di sebelah sana..." Mina lalu pergi bersama Seiren setelah mengatakan hal tadi, meninggalkan Sheizan untuk melawan Splinter.

"Aah... berarti aku harus menghabisi yang empat ini sendirian... baiklah... mulai dari kau, Fast Shot!"

Dan Sheizan kembali berburu Splinter

Sementara itu, Mina dan Seiren beristirahat di Pos Cora, keduanya duduk dengan memeluk lutut mereka.

"Huaaah... melelahkan juga..." Mina memulai basa-basi.

"Iya... Ah iya, aku dapat Fire Ardor Earring!" seru Seiren sambil menunjukkan anting yang dijatuhkan salah satu Splinter yang dihabisinya tadi.

"Wah, mana? Lihat, lihat!" Seiren dan Mina menatap lekat-lekat Fire Ardor Earring itu, yang tampak berkilau kemerahan disinari cahaya matahari.

"Indah ya...? Bagaimana menurutmu, Mina?"

"Iya, indah sekali... coba kau pakai!" Mina lalu mengambil Earring itu dari tangan Seiren dan memasangkannya di telinga kanan Seiren.

"Hee...heh? Rasanya... jadi lebih sejuk... seperti ada sekelumit hawa dingin yang mengalir dari kalung ini... yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku..."

"Oh ya...? Waah... aku jadi penasaran..."

"Itu karena yang kaupakai adalah Fire Ardor Earring." Seiren dan Mina menoleh untuk melihat Sheizan yang ternyata sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Fire Ardor Earring memberikan pertahanan terhadap elemen Api, mungkin karena Api itu panas, Earring ini bereaksi dengan memberikan hawa dingin. Mungkin Aqua Ardor Earring, kebalikannya, memberikan pertahanan terhadap elemen air dengan memberi hawa hangat." Jelas Sheizan.

"Setidaknya itulah yang disebutkan di Sensor ku..." lanjut Sheizan lagi, kali ini mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Bah... ternyata menemukan di Sensor... kalau Wind atau Terra Ardor Earring bagaimana...? Masa memberi angin...?" tanya Mina.

"Kalau Terra Ardor Earring, mungkin dia memberikan pertahanan berupa... sebuah pelindung? Mungkin juga sih yang lainnya bekerja seperti itu, menciptakan pelindung anti-elemen tipis yang kasat mata." jawab Sheizan sambil lalu.

Mereka kembali berbincang-bincang, terutama mengenai Asesoris dan kegunaan mereka, mulai dari tipe Ardor yang biasa ditemukan sampai Elemental yang legendaris.

Ditengah perbincangan mereka, dari pintu barat Pos Cora muncul sekelompok Cora. Guild Ground Zero ternyata telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Terlihat di bagian tubuh mereka luka-luka yang cukup dalam, terutama pada Ranger yang berada dalam kelompok itu. Mereka semua tampak lusuh, padahal sebelumnya, armor mereka membuat mereka tampak gagah. Beberapa orang bahkan dipapah oleh rekan-rekan seperjuangannya. Seiren segera berdiri untuk menemui Ethan yang memimpin barisan Cora tadi.

Sheizan dan Mina tetap di tempat, mereka tidak terlalu kenal siapa Ethan, jadi mereka merasa tidak perlu untuk mendekatinya sekarang.

"Seiren... punya banyak kenalan dari kalangan atas, ya...?" ujar Mina pelan, mencari persetujuan Sheizan.

"Yah... kakaknya seorang dewan... jadi ya... sudah pasti..."

"Tapi... dia dapat kekuatan dari mana, ya...? Sementara kakaknya masih tak bisa sadarkan diri...?" Sheizan dan Mina saling pandang.

"Dari kakakku."

"*!*" Mina dan Sheizan tersentak, Seiren sudah berdiri lagi di sebelah mereka berdua. Tengah duduk dan memperbaiki penampilannya.

"Kakak muncul dalam mimpiku... dan memberitahuku untuk tidak khawatir..." seraya mengatakan hal itu, Seiren tersenyum manis dan melihat ke langit.

"Saat aku terbangun dari tidurku... aku sempat menangis, tapi kemudian, aku mendapat ide cemerlang!" lanjut Seiren bersemangat.

"Apa itu...?" tanya Mina dan Sheizan bersamaan, yang membuat mereka saling pandang keheranan.

"Aku... ingin memberi kejutan manis bagi kakakku... saat dia bangun nanti... aku akan sudah menjadi seorang Templar saat kakak nanti sadar... dan membuat kakak bangga saat melihatku di medan perang, membela kejayaan Holy Alliance..."

Kata-kata singkat dari Seiren, sejenak dicerna oleh pikiran Sheizan dan Mina, yang dalam beberapa menit menyadari kalau kata-kata itu begitu menyenangkan, dan begitu benar.

"Seiren... kakakmu pasti amat bangga padamu nanti..." kata Mina pelan.

"Selama ini... aku selalu berada dibawah bayang-bayang kakakku..." *!* Sheizan dan Mina kembali tersentak. Seiren baru mengatakannya pada mereka berdua.

"H...haah...?" baik Mina dan Sheizan bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat .

"Ahaha... karena kalian cukup baru disini, kalian tidak tahu ya...? Yah... selama ini... aku dikenal sebagai 'adik Carina', bukan sebagai Seiren. Kakakku adalah seseorang yang dikenal sebagai seorang jenius dalam keluarga kami dan bahkan dalam seluruh komunitas Cora. Ia orang yang mampu mencapai tingkat 55 pada umur yang begitu muda, 19 tahun... Aku... selama ini hidup dalam bayang-bayangnya."

Baik Sheizan maupun Mina terdiam. Perihal Carina sebagai seorang jenius sudah mereka ketahui, namun perihal perasaan adik dari sang Wakil Archon, baru mereka ketahui sekarang.

"Jadi, aku bertekad, untuk naik dengan kekuatanku sendiri, tanpa mengandalkan nama Wakil Archon jenius 'Fair Lady'. Aku akan mendapatkan kejayaanku sendiri, dan berhenti menjadi bayang-bayang kakakku!" seru Seiren penuh semangat, membuat Mina dan Sheizan terpana untuk sementara. Mereka berdua merasa tubuh mereka semakin ringan, layaknya burung yang diangkat oleh aliran udara disaat terbang. Mereka berdua kembali mendapatkan semangat yang amat mereka butuhkan setelah lelah berburu dan menyelesaikan tugas.

"Seiren... hebat... itu tekad yang sangat hebat! Kau pasti bisa mewujudkan itu, Seiren!" seru Mina penuh semangat.

"Bukan cuma aku... kalian juga pasti bisa mencapai impian kalian... Mina menjadi Dark Priest terhebat di seantero Novus, dan Sheizan menjadi Adventurer terkuat dalam sejarah Novus!" seru Seiren lagi. Sheizan tersenyum dan merangkul mereka berdua.

"Jadi, gimana nih? Mau mendekati impian itu lebih cepat, atau mau mengobrol terus?" Sheizan melayangkan pandang pada mereka berdua, yang tersenyum.

"Yang pertama, kan? Kalau begitu, ayo! Kita sudah tingkat 7, tugas kita selanjutnya adalah Boklan, kan?"

Mina dan Seiren merespon pertanyaan Sheizan dengan anggukan. Tanpa bicara, mereka berangkat ke area tempat monster yang bernama Boklan, tentunya setelah memeriksa perlengkapan berupa potion, dan khusus Sheizan, anak panah.

"Jangan sampai lupa anak panah lagi, Shei!" seru Mina di pintu masuk saat ia dan Seiren menunggu Sheizan yang tengah membeli perlengkapan.

Cukup lama Sheizan mengurusi anak panahnya, membuat Mina dan Seiren agak kehabisan kesabaran.

"Lama sekali sih!" seru Mina ketus, yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk menyelesaikan tugas.

"Iya, iya... maaf deh maaf... ayo, berangkat!" Sheizan lalu berlari mendahului mereka.

"Shei! Tunggu!" seru Mina lagi, kini giliran Sheizan yang kesal karena disuruh berhenti setelah tadi disuruh untuk cepat-cepat.

"Apa lagi sih...?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Ia berbalik dan berjalan mundur pelan, sambil melihat kedua gadis didepannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja ya... tempat Boklan sama dengan tempat para Splinter tadi kan...? Jadi tidak usah buru-buru..." pinta Mina pada Sheizan, yang disetujui Seiren tanpa suara memakai anggukannya. Pada akhirnya Sheizan mengikuti kemauan mereka.

"Ah... iya deh iya... terserah kalian deh..."

Dan merekapun berjalan menuju area tempat tinggal para Boklan.

End of Verse 4


	5. Verse 5, Greenhorn

Verse 5, Greenhorn

Kembali ke area yang sama dengan Verse 4, yaitu area Boklan dan Splinter. Sejauh ini Sheizan, Mina, dan Seiren, telah sampai ke tingkat 7, dan tugas mereka setelah menyelesaikan tugas Boklan, seharusnya dan sebenar-benarnya adalah tugas untuk memusnahkan Block Lunker dan Arghol.

Untuk saat ini, mereka masih berurusan dengan Boklan, yang seperti telah dijelaskan sebelumnya, monster kadal berjumbai antromorphic berwarna abu-abu yang tubuhnya tampak seakan berotot, berwarna biru dengan garis-garis kuning di kedua tangan dan kakinya. Boklan biasanya menyerang dengan cakar mereka yang tajam atau kaki mereka yang kuat. Mereka berdiri agak bungkuk.

"Thrust!" teriak Seiren lantang sambil melancarkan sebuah Thrust yang dua serangan diantaranya mendarat di bagian toraks dari Boklan yang menjadi targetnya, sementara satu lagi jatuh di lengan kiri Boklan itu. Boklan itu membalas serangan Seiren, dan tangannya kini tengah menahan Injurer Harpoon yang digunakan Seiren. Sebuah tendangan diluncurkan Boklan, mengenai Seiren di pahanya dan membuatnya terdorong mundur cukup jauh.

Seiren kembali mengambil posisi, kaki kanannya dimiringkan 90 derajat dan berada dibelakang kaki kirinya, yang posisinya lurus dengan arah Harpoon milik Seiren.

Ia menunggu kesempatan dimana Boklan itu akan maju untuk menyerangnya, karena Boklan itu sudah ia serang sebelumnya, ia yakin kalau monster itu akan mengejarnya tanpa berhenti kecuali ia masuk ke daerah aman, pindah area, atau, pingsan kehabisan tenaga.

Biasanya, seseorang yang pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga akan secara otomatis ditransfer oleh Sensor yang juga memiliki kemampuan teleportasi. Dalam beberapa menit, orang tersebut akan muncul di ruang perawatan. Dalam beberapa kasus, bagaimanapun, ini hanya berlaku sebelum sang prajurit mencapai level tertentu, setelah itu, ia dianggap tidak memerlukan hal ini dan hidup matinya semuanya tergantung pada dirinya dan teman-teman seperjuangannya, terutama dalam Chip War.

Boklan itu mendekati Seiren, yang dengan sigap melancarkan Shining Cut saat Boklan itu tiba di jarak jangkauan senjata itu dan Extend Range miliknya. Shining Cut itu dan penggunanya adalah pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat Boklan itu di Novus, karena ia segera tumbang.

Beberapa barang dijatuhkan oleh Boklan itu, barang-barang yang berguna bagi seorang Specialist untuk membuat senjata. Mulai dari Gli... oh maaf, salah, itu barang farming Lures. Maksud saya, mulai dari BliDend, Zid, dan barang tingkat rendah lainnya yang tidak dapat dipecah menggunakan Hammer yang dapat dibeli di Sundries.

Sama halnya dengan Sheizan, yang bukan hanya menemukan barang-barang seperti itu tapi juga barang seperti senjata dan perisai, yang kurang berguna baginya.

"Shei, simpan saja Buckler itu..." saran Seiren dari jauh.

"Hee? Untuk apa memangnya...? Aku kan Ranger? Bukannya tidak berguna bagiku ya?"

"Nanti, tingkat 30 keatas, kau akan bisa memakai senjata jenis Pisau Lempar yang merupakan senjata satu tangan, dan memakai perisai di tangan yang lain...*duk!* Uh! Sejak kapan kita berdua jadi sedekat ini...?" Tanpa mereka sadari, saat berbicara, mereka berdua yang fokusnya tengah terbagi antara pembicaraan dan Boklan yang mereka lawan, bertabrakan. Kini mereka berdua tidak bisa mundur lebih jauh, Sheizan tepat dibelakang Seiren, dan Seiren tepat dibelakang Sheizan.

"Wah, harus kesamping, ya? Hua!" pada detik terakhir, Sheizan masih sempat menghindari serangan Boklan yang menjadi lawannya dengan berguling ke kiri, namun cakar Boklan tersebut mengenai Seiren yang ada dibelakangnya, membuat ia terdorong kedepan dan terlalu dekat dengan Boklan lawannya. Ia bereaksi cepat dengan mengangkat Injurer Harpoon miliknya untuk menahan serangan cakar Boklan didepannya, namun sebuah bola petir menghantam Boklan itu, mengirimkannya pada tidur yang abadi.

"Seiren! Kau tak apa...?" Lightning Ball tadi rupanya berasal dari Mina yang baru saja menghabisi targetnya.

"Fiuh... thanks... kukira itu akhirku..."

"Hei, jangan berpikir begitu!*tuk!*"

"Aw! Iya... iya deh..." dengan ujung tongkatnya, Mina tadi mengetuk dahi Seiren cukup keras.

"Hei, lihat dia..." Seiren menoleh mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dimaksud Mina.

Sheizan, tengah bertarung menggunakan sebuah pisau dan perisai.

"Slasher!" serunya seraya melancarkan tiga tebasan beruntun pada Boklan yang ada didepannya, menjatuhkannya.

"Wow, Shei, kau bisa melakukannya juga..." Mina berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"Sebagai info... kemampuan memakai semua jenis senjata itu penting, beberapa jenis perlengkapan tidak bisa dipakai hanya dengan kemampuan memakai satu jenis senjata saja... begitu juga dengan perisai, untuk tingkat lebih tinggi, ada syarat untuk memakainya, kan? Kemampuan kita dicatat oleh Sensor, dan persyaratan kemampuan itu semakin tinggi sesuai dengan tingkat senjata atau perlengkapan yang ingin digunakan. Itulah alasan kenapa kita harus melatihnya mulai tingkat kecil, di tingkat tinggi nanti, akan sulit untuk kita menaikkan tingkat kemampuan senjata yang masih lemah, karena senjata untuk tingkat rendah yang bisa kita pakai dengan tingkat kemampuan senjata yang masih rendah tidak cukup untuk membuat Sensor mengakui kemampuan kita melukai monster tingkat tinggi."

Ia menjelaskan cukup panjang, entah ada yang diulang atau tidak. Pelajaran yang bisa dipetik oleh pembaca: NAIKKAN SEMUA PT, maka anda akan selamat di level 30++ (jangan seperti saya), Warrior butuh PT jauh tuh untuk pakai baju jauh. Minimal damage 2% ke monster kalau mau persenan PT naik...

Kembali ke cerita...

Mina dan Seiren mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Sheizan, mata keduanya tampak kosong, keduanya tidak mengerti sekitar 70% penjelasan yang tadi diutarakan Sheizan, namun memahami inti pembicaraan tentang kebutuhan Point Kemampuan yang menjadi persyaratan perlengkapan.

"Nah, sekarang, lanjutkan perburuan... terserah mau menghantam musuh pakai apa, yang pasti jangan lupakan job utama kalian, prioritaskan kemampuan senjata utama kalian." Segera setelah berhenti berbicara, Sheizan kembali mencari Boklan untuk dihantam.

"Mina." Panggil Seiren pelan.

"Ya...?"

"Ehm... aku lebih mudah menyebut poin kemampuan persyaratan sebagai PT... PT kemampuan Force itu cukup mudah dinaikkan, tapi hati-hati dengan PT Skill Force Basic, karena nanti kau akan butuh minimal 30 di elemen yang bersangkutan untuk membuka Force Expert nya. Aku sendiri nanti juga harus memiliki minimal 30 di PT Skill Jarak Dekat untuk membuka skill Expert."

"Begitu ya...? Baiklah, terima kasih banyak, Seiren! Akan kuingat baik baik!."

Di bab ini banyak penjelasan tentang PT, ya? Yah, karena inilah yang membedakan RF dengan game lainnya, yang menggunakan Status Point.

Sekarang benar-benar kembali ke pertarungan, AND I MEAN IT!

Mina yang belum memiliki senjata jarak jauh, memilih untuk menaikkan PT jarak dekat miliknya. Ia menggunakan tongkatnya untuk menghantam Boklan targetnya dengan serangan seadanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, ia merasakan kalau serangan itu semakin mudah dilakukan, dan ia juga merasakan kalau ia bisa menggunakan tongkatnya lebih efektif untuk memukul, dengan sedikit tenaga yang difokuskan ia bisa menghantam musuhnya dengan cukup kuat.

_[i]"Fokuskan tenaga... mungkin Seiren juga seperti ini, ya? Serangan fisik miliknya kuat."[/i]_ pikir Mina dalam hati. Ia mencoba memfokuskan tenaga pukulannya di ujung tongkatnya, sambil bergerak pelan menjauhi Boklan yang ada di depannya, ia memfokuskan kekuatannya di ujung tongkatnya, bagian yang paling banyak mengenai targetnya apabila ia menghantamnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya.

_[i]"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku mencoba memfokuskan Force di ujung tongkatku, ya...?"[/i] _

Pelan-pelan, ia membentuk seuah Prism Beam, namun tidak layaknya Prism Beam biasa yang ditembakkan dari kristal prisma yang dibentuk memakai Force untuk memfokuskan kekuatan api, Prism Beam ini dibentuk tepat di ujung Wand yang dipakainya, membakar ujung Wand tersebut. Tangan Mina gemetar menahan Wand yang membara itu.

"Ungh..."

Saat itu, Seiren menoleh untuk memeriksa yang lain, dan melihat Mina yang menggunakan Force miliknya secara tak lazim.

"DEMI DECEM! MINA!"

Teriakan itu juga menarik perhatian Sheizan, dan prajurit lain yang tengah berburu disana. Pertarungan antara Mina dan Boklan didepannya kini mendapat perhatian penuh dari semua prajurit disitu, bahkan mereka yang hanya lewat.

"Uaah!" Mina berteriak kesakitan, sepertinya Wand itu mengalirkan panas Prism Beam yang berlebih itu ke tangannya juga. Boklan yang ia hadapi sudah dekat, ia tidak kuat menahan Prism Beam itu lebih lama lagi. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia mengayunkan Wand nya secara horizontal, menyebabkan ujungnya tepat menghantam perut Boklan lawannya.

"*BLAM!* UWAAAAHHH!" Tongkat itu meledak hebat di perut Boklan itu. Mina dan Boklan lawannya sama-sama terpental jauh satu sama lainnya. Keduanya tersungkur dan tak bergerak lagi.

"MINA!" Seiren dengan cepat menghampiri Mina dan memeriksa keadaannya. Sepertinya, kekuatan ledakan tadi teramat besar, kaki dan tangan Mina dipenuhi luka bakar, dan di beberapa bagian perutnya terdapat lebam.

"Jantungnya masih berdenyut, namun lemah."

Sheizan juga mendekati Mina, dan memegang tangannya. Sementara itu, para prajurit disitu tidak ada satupun yang bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Minggir."

Suara dalam seorang pria terdengar dari belakang para prajurit yang tengah menonton, mereka lantas memberi jalan pada pria itu.

Pria itu memakai satu set baju Elixir dan menggunakan sebuah Hora Staff. Dengan cepat, Pria ini mendekati Mina, dan berjongkok untuk melihat keadaannya. Pria itu lalu mengeluarkan Inanna.

"Sembuhkan dia, Inanna." dan Inanna milik pria itu dengan cepat menyembuhkan luka Mina yang terlihat dari luar.

"Masih banyak luka dalam... ia harus segera dirawat..." Pria itu lantas mengangkat Mina.

"Aku akan membawanya ke Headquarters..."

"Kami ikut!" seru Seiren pada pria itu, yang kemudian melihat Seiren dan Sheizan. Ia mengangguk.

...

...

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah berada di area perawatan Cora Headquarters. Mina dirawat di salah satu ruang standar, karena lukanya sudah tak terlalu parah, namun ia belum sadarkan diri. Seiren juga menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjenguk kakaknya, yang masih koma.

Kini tinggal Sheizan dan pria itu. Keduanya tengah menunggu di lorong berwarna abu-abu, yang lantainya dilapisi karpet, dan di kedua sisinya terdapat beberapa kursi hitam untuk para pengunjung pasien.

Lorong itu sepi, hanya sedikit orang yang lewat sana. Padahal cukup banyak kejadian gawat akhir-akhir ini, yang terakhir tercatat adalah Insiden Ether yang nyaris menewaskan Wakil Archon Carina 'Fair Lady' Artemis dan juga kemunculan monster raksasa di area Pantai Crimson di Haram. Chip War akhir-akhir ini tidak menimbulkan terlalu banyak korban, intensitas korban yang terluka dalam pertempuran sudah jauh berkurang.

"Sepi, ya?"

Pria tadi memulai pembicaraan, yang mengagetkan Sheizan.

"Ah, iya..."

"Aku belum mengenalkan diri, ya? Namaku Garland Impreza, panggil saja Garland. Aku seorang Dark Priest."

"Dark Priest!" seru Sheizan cukup keras, sampai ia diperingatkan oleh salah satu perawat disana.

"Kenapa? Kau sepertinya kaget sekali...?"

"Kukira... kau..." saat Sheizan belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Garland sudah memotongnya.

"Seorang Grazier, ya kan? Hahaha... tak apa... banyak orang yang berpikir seperti itu... Lalu... siapa namamu?" saat itu, Sheizan baru ingat kalau ia belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, aku lancang, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku... aku Sheizan Skyline Chandelier, biasa dipanggil Sheizan... seorang Ranger yang berharap akan menjadi Adventurer... Garland?"

Garland nampak sedikit terkejut, namun dia dengan cepat menguasai dirinya.

"Ah... tidak... tidak apa-apa... Lalu... apa hubunganmu dengan kedua gadis tadi...?"

"Kami... hanya teman biasa... Ada apa...?" Sheizan menyadari sesuatu, gerak-gerik yang tak biasa dari Garland.

"Emm... begini... temanmu itu, ia hebat. Tak pernah ada yang mencoba menggunakan Force seperti itu. Sayangnya serangan itu juga sebuah pedang bermata dua... Gadis itu hebat."

Sheizan diam, tidak merespon kata-kata Garland, seakan kata-kata itu masuk melalui telinga kirinya dan keluar melalui telinga kanannya tanpa diproses terlebih dahulu. Ia menatap Garland tajam dan bertanya.

"Lalu...?"

"Yah... tak apa, hanya saja seorang spiritualist seperti itu jarang sekali ditemukan.."

Sheizan masih menatapnya tajam selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah lain.

"Ah, sudahlah, tak apa, haha, tadi aku sempat mendapat perasaan tidak enak... tapi sudahlah..." ujarnya sambil tertawa. Garland juga bernafas lega, ia lalu berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya.

"Nah... aku masih punya urusan lain... sekarang aku pergi dulu... sampai jumpa, Skyline! Deliverence!" tanpa berlama-lama, Garland langsung menghilang begitu saja, mungkin ke tempat simpan posisinya. Tempat simpan posisi adalah tempat dimana orang-orang yang masih dianggap belum mampu diteleportasikan apabila ia pingsan di medan pertarungan.

"Ho... dia sudah pergi... Force tadi... memang milik seorang Dark Priest..." gumam Sheizan dalam hati.

Ia lagi-lagi menunggu sendiri, dalam sepi. Kadang beberapa perawat dan dokter berjalan melintasi tempat itu, entah menuju ruang staff, menuju kamar pasien mereka untuk pemeriksaan rutin, atau tengah bergegas untuk menemui pasien yang keadaannya memburuk. Sheizan kini sedang termenung, memikirkan sesuatu yang ia tak ia dapatkan jawabannya.

"Ah, sudahlah..." gumamnya dalam hati. Ia lalu berpikir tentang beberapa hal yang akan ditemuinya nanti saat menjalankan tugas lagi: Arghol dan Block Lunker. Kedua monster itu sering ia dengar dari mulut seniornya yang berada beberapa tingkat di atasnya saat mereka bercakap-cakap di sekitar Pos Cora. Satu adalah monster evolusi Lunker yang berwarna abu-abu dan yang lainnya monster serangga berwarna coklat. Kadang ia melihatnya diantara Warbeast dan Ratmoth, karena mereka memenuhi area disekitar tempat kedua moster itu, namun jaraknya lebih dari pos Cora daripada Warbeast dan Ratmoth.

"Hei." Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sheizan, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menghantam sesuatu yang... empuk?

"Kyaa! *plakk!*" sebuah hantaman mendarat di pipi kanan Sheizan, dan ia terjengkang ke kiri, menimpa kursi-kursi yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Walau begitu, ia mengenali suara tadi, suara Seiren.

"Hua! Kau mesum!" seru Seiren cukup keras, sampai beberapa orang didekat sana menyuruhnya untuk tidak rebut.

"Ah, maaf..." ujarnya sambil menunduk ke orang-orang tersebut. Sheizan lalu kembali ke posisinya semula dan menyadari kalau dirinya yang duduk tadi amat dekat dengan Seiren yang tengah berdiri(kurang lebih 5 cm), dan dengan segera menyadari apa benda empuk yang dihantam kepalanya tadi.

"Ow... Seiren... sakit... kemampuan jarak dekat juga mempengaruhi kekuatan pukulanmu, tahu?" ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Jangan bilang begitu padaku, mesum!" seru Seiren pelan, mukanya sedikit merah, entah karena malu atau marah, atau mungkin keduanya.

"Aduh, aku tak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu... salahmu sendiri kenapa berdiri sedekat itu denganku?" balas Sheizan, membela diri.

"Tapi kau yang melamun! Tadi aku sudah memanggilmu, tapi kau baru sadar saat aku memanggilmu sedekat itu! Huuh!" ujar Seiren kesal, namun dengan volume suara yang dikurangi drastis. Ia lalu duduk disebelah Sheizan, dan diam tak bersuara. Walau sedikit, Sheizan tetap merasa bersalah, mengingat Seiren baru saja mengunjungi kakaknya yang belum sadar, dan ia melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilakukan. Ia mencoba bertanya untuk mengalihkan mood.

"Em... Seiren... bagaimana keadaan kakakmu...?" tanyanya pelan. Seiren lalu menoleh padanya, dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit lebih santai.

"Masih koma." Jawabnya lirih. Ia tersenyum lemah. Melihatnya yang seperti ini, Sheizan benar-benar merasa iba dan kasihan.

"Erm... kau sendiri...?" tanya Sheizan lagi.

"Ah, aku sih tak apa, kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak... tak apa..." gumam Sheizan pelan sambil menggeleng.

"Lalu... setelah Mina sembuh, kita melanjutkan tugas, kan?"

Dan percakapan mereka selanjutnya, mencakup tentang tugas-tugas yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang beberapa tingkat diatas mereka, yang masih berupa misi untuk menghabisi beberapa monster yang ada di sekitar Pos Cora. Mereka juga membicarakan senjata Tipe B yang mereka dapatkan setelah menyelesaikan tugas Splinter, dan merasakan kalau senjata-senjata tersebut benar-benar sangat efektif untuk dipakai pada target-target mereka. Sheizan berbicara bagaimana Intense Long Bow miliknya terasa lentur dan sejenis tenaga terasa mengalir di busur itu, memberikan dorongan lebih kuat pada anak panah yang akan ditembakkan olehnya, dan juga membuat tali busurnya lebih elastis dan lebih kuat menahan beban, juga bagaimana Intense Assemble Long Bow itu begitu stabil. Seiren bercerita bagaimana Intense Twin Great Axe miliknya terasa jauh lebih ringan dan lebih mudah digenggam di tangannya daripada Injurer Harpoon yang sebelumnya dipakainya, walau kakinya terasa lebih berat daripada saat ia memakai Injurer Harpoon. Selain itu, ia juga merasakan energi yang berlebih dari senjata tersebut, membuatnya bisa menyerang lebih baik dengan mengeluarkan lebih sedikit tenaga.

Tanpa mereka sadari, satu jam telah berlalu. Mereka berdua masih asyik mengobrol mengenai tempat-tempat yang mereka temukan di daerah Cora Headquarter yang mereka lewati. Sheizan kini tengah bercerita tentang jalan masuk Gua Pemburu, yang tak sengaja ia temukan saat tengah berjalan-jalan pada malam hari.

"Dan, kau tahu? Didepan tempat itu, ada dua jenis monster besar yang berkeliaran! Dari Sensor, aku tahu kalau salah satu monster itu, yang tampak bulat, adalah Lizard, monster elemen api yang juga ada di daerah Dataran Gelap. Satu monster lagi adalah Bulky Lunker, dan monster itu besar! Dari Sensor, aku tahu kalau monster itu adalah tipe Ace, dan, dan... heh? Apa?"

Seiren dari tadi memberi isyarat pada Sheizan untuk diam, namun tidak didengarkan. Baru setelah beberapa saat, Sheizan sadar kalau Seiren menyuruhnya diam, ada seseorang yang berdiri didepan kursi mereka berdua.

Seorang wanita Cora berpakaian jubah putih sedang menatap mereka berdua, meminta perhatian dari mereka berdua.

"Ah, akhirnya... maaf kalau saya mengganggu, tapi, apa anda berdua teman dari Mina Reisha Arkbird?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ya!" Seiren menjawab cepat, ia lalu berdiri.

"Tenang, nona, teman anda tak apa, ia hanya butuh istirahat saja. Mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi ia sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit." katanya pelan sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Dokter, apa kami sudah boleh menjenguknya...?" tanya Sheizan yang ikut berdiri.

"Ah, ya, sekarang ia sudah bangun, kalian boleh mengunjunginya. Sekarang, aku harus permisi, ada sesuatu yang perlu kulakukan." Wanita itu membungkuk anggun dan meninggalkan Seiren juga Sheizan. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Seiren langsung berjalan menuju kamar Mina.

"He..hei! Jangan cepat-cepat..." pinta Sheizan, namun Seiren tidak mengacuhkannya, dia sekarang sudah melewati belokan, dan sudah ada di kamar Mina. Sheizan akhirnya menyusul dan melihat Mina yang tengah tersenyum lemah.

"Hai, Shei... bagaimana keadaanmu...?" tanyanya lirih. Sheizan mendekatinya dan melihat keadaannya, luka bakarnya sudah sembuh total, namun entah dengan lebamnya.

"Kau... sudah tak apa...?"

"Kata dokter aku bisa pulang beberapa hari lagi, tapi aku masih harus istirahat, tubuhku tidak merespon baik terhadap kekuatan Force yang kukeluarkan saat memfokuskan Prism Beam di Wand ku, beberapa aliran Force didalam tubuhku agak rusak, jadi untuk memulihkannya aku butuh istirahat..." ujar Mina lemah, suaranya sedikit serak.

Angin semilir berhembus di ruangan itu, jendela di ruangan itu menghadap ke arah barat, tempat matahari Novus kini tengah bersinar. Sinar jingga matahari sore memenuhi ruangan itu dari jendela, memberikan kesan kalau semua benda didalam ruangan itu bernuansa oranye, dimana nuansa aslinya berwarna biru-hijau. Mina menatap keluar jendela, seakan melihat matahari yang akan tenggelam entah berapa lama lagi.

"Aku sudah lama disini ya...?" tanya Mina.

"Ya... kami menungguimu selama kurang lebih tiga jam..." jawab Seiren singkat, Mina mendekap mulutnya, terkejut.

"Ah, aku sudah merepotkan kalian... seharusnya kalian bisa menyelesaikan tugas hari ini, kan? Kalau begini, kalian hanya akan memperlambat kemajuan kalian, kan?"

"Tapi, Mina, kami khawatir!" seru Seiren dengan suara rendah. Ada beberapa pasien disekitar kamar Mina, dan Seiren tak ingin mengganggu mereka.

"..." Mina tidak bicara apa-apa, ia tidak ingin mengganggu perkembangan mereka dan ingin mereka cepat-cepat naik tingkat, namun di sisi lain, ia juga ingin terus diperhatikan seperti ini. Ia kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"Anginnya lembut ya...?" tanyanya meminta pendapat kedua temannya, yang tidak mengira kata-kata itu akan keluar di saat seperti itu.

"Iya, anginnya lembut..." jawab Sheizan datar.

"Musim ini sepertinya cuacanya tidak ganas, ya...?" tanya Mina lagi.

"Iya, Mina... cuacanya juga bersahabat..." jawab Seiren. Mina lalu melihat Seiren dan Sheizan, bergantian.

"Kalian, pulanglah... kalian pasti perlu istirahat, kan? Aku juga sebentar lagi mau istirahat kok..." ujar Mina pelan dengan senyuman lemah menghiasi wajahnya. Sheizan melihat wajah itu diterangi cahaya senja dari satu sisi, dan membuat Mina tampak amat elegan di matanya. Wajah Sheizan, tanpa ia sadari, sedikit memerah. Ia secara tak sadar mengakui bahwa Mina yang setiap hari terlihat biasa saja bisa secantik ini.

"Shei...?" suara Seiren membuyarkan lamunan Sheizan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Mina juga memperhatikan Sheizan.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah...? Jangan-jangan... karena Mina, ya...?" tanya Seiren pelan, dengan maksud menggoda Sheizan.

"Eh, bu...bukan... bukan karena Mina... er... ya... bukan..." kata Sheizan terbata-bata, ia tengah gugup tentang apa yang secara tak sadar dipikirkannya.

"Shei...?" tanya Mina pelan. Sheizan melihatnya sebentar, lalu memalingkan muka. Mina tersenyum.

"Hee... kenapa, Shei...?" tanya Mina lagi, ia geli melihat Sheizan yang seperti ini.

"Ah, ti...tidak apa..." jawabnya terputus-putus, ia gugup.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Mina." Ujar Seiren sambil mencium pipi kiri dan pipi kanan Mina yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Yaaa... oh iya, kalian lanjutkan tugas saja, nanti aku menyusul kok." balas Mina sambil tersenyum manis pada keduanya.

"A...aku duluan..." kata Sheizan pamit, dan dia langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Yaah... dia pergi duluan..." ujar Seiren sedikit kecewa

"Ya sudah, aku juga pulang, istirahat ya! Cepat sembuh agar kita bisa berburu bersama lagi!" seru Seiren dari luar pintu kamar Mina. Mina mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum. Seiren lalu menyusul Sheizan yang sudah berada di luar lebih dulu.

Mina kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, dan menatap matahari senja. Ia menghela nafas pelan, namun...

"Hhh... *krik!* Auh! Ungh..." jeritnya pelan. Tangannya serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh beberapa jarum.

"Apa ini seperti kata dokter...? Efek samping menggunakan Force yang tidak stabil seperti saat itu...?" gumamnya dalam hati. Ia lalu menutup matanya, mencoba melupakan rasa sakitnya dan tidur.

End of Verse 5


End file.
